


Birthday Surprise

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Makoto's birthday! And he receives a surprise from someone he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little diddy I wrote for my Sousuke!

Makoto heaved a sigh as he slowly made his way to his locker. The day had been full of smiles, math problems, laughter and English lessons; a long birthday. Though it was a school day, he managed to make the most of it with cake at lunch with his friends and a promise of a party on their next day off from school.

Cold metal shocked Makoto’s fingers once he reached his locker. Inside sat his shoes, gym clothes and jacket just as he left them. With a grimace noting the autumn rain starting to speckle the concrete outside, he freed his coat and pulled it on. As he did, something escaped the outerwear and landed with a bump on the floor.

“Huh?” the brunette muttered. He picked up the small package with a quizzical look. “How’d this get in here?” A majority of the time when a mystery gift appeared for him, it was on his desk or sitting where he normally would eat lunch (and was usually from a girl he barely knew). But this present had squeezed its way into his locker. Very strange.

The surprise parcel itself was definitely a bit different than the usual birthday-at-school faire. It was a small box, perfectly wrapped in eye-popping teal paper. The corners were crisply folded, the tape was barely noticeable and a beautifully tied bright silver bow on top. If there’s a picture of a present in the dictionary, the very gift in Makoto’s hands would proudly sit on the page.

Makoto took a few moments to drink in the presentation and wrap job before noticing a small tag on tucked under one of the bow loops. Excited butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he prepared himself for a name. Especially since all of his friends had already given gifts. Flipping the small tag over, his eyes were treated to well-written script letters that read, “Happy Birthday, Makoto. From Sousuke”. Reading the name caused Makoto to pause; he had not expected a gift from the quiet giant from Samezuka. Low and behold, here it was in his hands.

Enough admiration of the paper and bow had passed; it was time to open the gift. Excited fingers carefully tore at the wrapping and unearthed a simple black box underneath. He made quick work of the box top and revealed a silver pendant on a chain of a killer whale. Seeing the piece of jewelry made Makoto’s face take on an expression of surprise and a child-like moment that simply says, “Aww!” with quiet lips. Makoto picked up the gift by the chain with his fingers and let the tiny marine mammal glint in the light. With a wide smile, he quickly donned his gift, his neck accepting the added touch of metal. Suddenly the rain outside didn’t seem too awful and his birthday was even better than before.

************************In Samezuka Dorm*************

“You did what?!” a shocked Rin exclaimed with wide eyes. The receiver of his disbelief merely grinned. “No seriously, how did you even get in the school? How did you get in his locker?!”

Calm teal eyes smiled at the confused swimmer as much as Sousuke’s mouth. “I have my ways”.


End file.
